The present invention relates generally to monitoring groups of people, and more specifically, to monitoring groups during athletic events or other gatherings and identifying health risks to individual participants.
When amateur or professional athletes participate in sporting events, there is a risk of heatstroke or hypothermia which may go unnoticed by the athlete during their competition, but can be a health risk if not addressed by cooling off or warming up as appropriate. For example, when temperature is incrementally higher, it can significantly affect occurrence of heatstroke, particularly owing to the fact that symptoms often manifest only after a critical point is reached.
In addition, participants may not have wearable temperature sensors, due to preference or limitations on wearables for that sport. In such instances, large numbers of participants make individualized health tracking and health event prediction difficult for race organizers and medical staff.